What I Do Best
by breaktherules
Summary: Cherry Hammer faces a dilemma concerning following Tambi's orders or following her own heart. Cherry and David's unknown twin sister, Ai meet. Slash This story is focused after the comic series.
1. Chapter 1 A Stranger In Paradise

I do not own Strangers in Paradise. This awesome series belongs to Terry Moore. Please Review!

-What I Do Best-

'_I just do what I'm told.' _

That had become the motto of Cherry Hammer, one of the faithful and trustworthy 'employees' of Tambi Baker.

The thing was, Cherry was not sure if she still believed in those six words anymore.

OOOoooOOO

Less than eight hours after watching Yoshiko "Ai" Takahashi disappear into the crowd on a busy Tokyo street, Cherry Hammer had come to hate those six words. Even more, she deeply regretted her passive inaction.

The tall, broad-shouldered blonde woman rubbed her temples as she rested against the pristinely starched pillows and sheets of the expensive hotel she was staying at; courtesy of Tambi Baker, of course.

In her ear, Elvis Presley serenaded her with "Love Me Tender," but Cherry removed the earphones and cut off her ipod with a sigh. Not even the "King" could take her mind off of her worries tonight. Especially when she was supposed to be on a plane back to the United States right now, but here she was –still in Japan and not following orders like she always did.

She knew Tambi would NOT be pleased with her.

She rolled out of bed, stretched and went into the luxurious hotel bathroom. Glancing around at the white marble counter filled with soaps, shampoo and other toiletries, Cherry picked up one of the mini sample bottles of perfume, opened it and sniffed it. She then tucked it in the pocket of the boxer shorts she was wearing with a men's white tank. She hoped that maybe she'd meet a pretty young thing that might like it –if she got lucky.

Cherry looked into the mirror and took yawned as she stared at her reflection. Her hair was an edgy blunt cut and usually disheveled, she preferred to cut it herself. Her blue eyes were ringed with smudged black eyeliner. She was a tough looking woman, but had a vulnerability to her. Her buff body was covered in scars what Cherry considered her 'battle wounds' for she was fighting a war…she just wasn't sure who's yet.

She didn't know if other women found her looks attractive, but she knew her personality (especially when intoxicated) and her special 'skills' seemed to get her fair share of dates, though her relationships usually turned out to be short-lived.

Cherry went over the gleaming white bathtub that looked as it could easily fit four people. She turned on the taps and adjusted them until the water was the right temperature. She picked up one of the many samples of bubble bath and sniffed one called 'Japanese Cherry Blossom,' and decided to indulge in what she considered a frivolous treat. She pulled off her tank top, took the mini-bottle of cologne out of her pocket, then stepped out of her boxer shorts and eased into the tub.

She closed her eyes and leaned her head back as the warm water enveloped her. She hummed a Dusty Springfield song as she tried to relax, but she could not rid herself of the memory of David's sister disappearing into the crowd, while she stood by helplessly and watched her go. Cherry took a deep breath and shook the image from her mind. It was quickly replaced by David's face, then Tambi's.

Why was she still in Japan? She'd never dream of disobeying the boss before. Why was she agonizing over David's twin sister?

Because Cherry knew she had the option to change the girl's life- for better or worse. Ai was struggling to make ends meet working two jobs. She had to pinch pennies and go without things she wanted. The blonde knew that lifestyle well, she had grown up poor and always struggled until she, well, "got lucky."

She could bestow good luck on David's sister. Ai was in reality a wealthy heiress worth millions. Armed with that information, was it fair for anybody to keep it from her?

Cherry didn't think so., but now she was in a complicated position. It wasn't good thing to get on the wrong side of Tambi Baker.

It was the most dangerous thing she could do, but for once she decided to do what she wanted to do instead of following orders.

Hopefully, it wouldn't be the death of her.

To be continued-

A/N- This is an almost completed story I wrote last year shortly after the end of the "Strangers in Paradise," comic series. I am trying to update regularly while I deal with a sudden health crisis. Please review- I know there is not much here but I will post the second (and last) chapter soon.


	2. Chapter 2Suddenly I See

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Strangers in Paradise, Cherry Hammer, and Ai Takahashi belong to the Awesome Terry Moore (creator of ECHO and Rachel Rising also) Cherry loves retro music and tv, movies. She says "Know what I'm saying" a lot. Ai was only in issue 97 of SIP, but seemed like a fun-loving, passionate woman. She was David's twin, after all. All mistakes are my own..(I'm sure there will be a lot of them)

Anything not in "" quotation marks are thoughts and narration of the characters.

- WHAT I DO BEST -

Part 2-

Omotesando Café – Tokyo

The damn place was loud and colorful from the flashes of lights of the gaming towers. I was getting a headache from the incessant noise and having to listen to music that was not my style. At All.

Hell, I had been in combat situations that were quieter than all this noise, but I was not here for gaming. I had a job to do and for once in my life, I actually disobeyed orders and decided it was _my_ choice this time. I was tired of doing what I was told.

Besides, I already had my target in sight, know what I'm saying? As usual, my pulse began to race as I admired the beautiful woman/girl. I still didn't want to know why. Relationships were for other people.

I ignored the curious stares of the people around me as I sat at the far corner of the bar. I knew that my tall, broad body, blonde length hair, my eyes lined heavily with black smudged eyeliner and dark lipstick that I stood out. I felt like a loser surrounded by all these small, cool, beautiful Japanese people.

As I waited for the target to come to where I was sitting, the one I had been following for almost a month, I reached in my jacket pocket, pulled out a cigarette. I lit it, took a long drag off it, and instantly I felt calmer but one word came to mind- Andy Kaufman, know what I'm saying?

I nervously flipped open my cell phone and noticed I had missed fifteen calls from my boss, Tambi Baker. After I decided I wanted to stay in Japan another day despite her wishes, I had silenced my phone. I did not know why I felt like I had to decide whether to tell Yoshiko (who liked to be called Ai) about her heritage and about the billions of dollars she was worth. _That _was my original job, but when her unknown twin brother died of a brain tumor yesterday, Tambi told me to leave her alone that she'd be happier not knowing.

Ai was the daughter of Kenichi Takahashi, who was leader of the American Yazuka- that is worth millions. The rest of her family- her stepsister, the late Darcy Parker, who was worth billions but was a twisted witch who deserved the death she deserved. Her fraternal twin brother, Yousaka Takahashi but went by the name of David Qin had just died of a brain tumor.

She worked at this café five days a week and gave dance lessons to clueless businessmen at night. She had to struggle to make ends meet because she does not know anything about this other life. I feel like I should be the one to tell her the truth. However, the truth might cause emotional stress and the threat that the money would ruin her.

I have two words to say about that- Dana Plato.

But as for myself, I would definitely take the money. That was why I was still here in Japan. I wanted to make my own mind up instead of always following orders. I was willing to face Tambi's wrath and punishment if it came to that.

I was tired of the J-Pop that had been playing and I called out to the nearest server. She turned and smiled at me "Hello, how may I help you today?" she said, trying hard to sound perky, despite her tired eyes. She had long nails that were painted bright blue. They were very noticeable.

"Yeah, do you have any Elvis Presley or Nancy Sinatra that you could play?" I responded back to her in Japanese.

"El...vess Prhessly?" she said looking puzzled. "Please wait a moment, Miss. Let me go ask our music expert!" she said moving past the other servers.

'Oh...kay' I thought to myself. I was waiting for an answer when I suddenly heard 'Jailhouse Rock.' playing and what I thought was the same server appear before me.

"Hey, thanks a lo…" I stopped when I looked up into her face that wore a beautiful smile and sparkling dark eyes that I could get lost in. It was Ai…finally. I gave myself an internal kick for feeling like this. I was crushing...something fierce.

"Hello, I am so sorry to have kept you waiting." Ai said in a soft and sincere voice as she gave a little bow by lowering her head and upper body. "I am glad I had my Elvis cd with me so I could honor your request," she smiled sweetly. "I also have Nancy Sinatra and Dusty Springfield too, but I am sorry for the customers here only like the current music. Pity that I'll have to grant you this one song only," she said as she winked at me as I stared at her like an idiot. She liked ElviS, Nancy and Dusty! This might be the perfect woman for me! I thought to myself.

I finally came to my senses and said "Hey, thanks a lot or playing me 'Jailhouse Rock'. It's a rare to find an Elvis, Nancy, and Dusty fan in Japan or almost anywhere," I said as I kept staring at her soft and sweet face.

"My grandmother had their albums when I was growing up," Ai said, shrugging lightly. "When I asked her where she got them, she told me a friend gave them to her. I can lend you my I pod if you really can't tolerate the music." she smiled at me playfully.

"Oh, I guess I can tolerate it if you serve me a Whiskey and coke." I responded, trying to look as cool and hot at the same time.

"Yes, lucky for you, I can, and may I suggest our sushi rolls with or without wasabi?" she said, as she pulled out her order pad.

"That sounds good, and I'll definitely have the wasabi on the side. Oh, and please call me Cherry." I said, as I watched her jot my order down.

"Thank you, Cherry-san. Oh, but watch out your cigarette is about to burn you!" she said in alarm.

I looked down and realized that I had forgotten about my cigarette and hurriedly stubbed it out in the ashtray. I looked up at Ai who was looking at me with a mix of worry and amusement on her face.

I held out my hands palms up and fingers spread. "Thanks to you, my fingers are just fine," I chuckled.

Ai burst into giggles and I thought it sounded like little bells ringing. I am not one to use the word 'cute' but that is what Ai sounded like. It was nice to hear the pleasant sound in my life besides the constant barking of orders from Tambi and the begging, screaming and deaths of the targets that I had killed or had a hand in killing.

Ai's giggles died as I supposed remembering my life had put a frown on my face.

"Are you well, Cherry-san? Ai asked me with her face full of concern. She reached out and touched the top of my hand. Her touch was electric and my heart began to race again. Our eyes met and I could not look away and she looked at me with a look of worry and something else I could not read.

"I need to get your order," she said softly as she slowly removed her hand from mine. Her hands were soft, her nails short and painted a light glossy pink. "I am sure that your Whiskey and coke will make you feel better. I will be right back," she said as she turned away.

Cherry-Chan. The Japanese were so formal, but my name never sounded so honorable to me before. I then realized that she had changed the honorific from 'San' to 'Chan'. I wondered what had happened to my tough, all-business persona; somehow, I was acting like a lovesick schoolgirl!

What the hell?

XX- Ai's POV-

I felt weak-kneed as I prepared the order for the beautiful blonde woman at the end of the bar. My stomach was feeling like a flurry of butterflies had been let loose inside it. My co-worker, Suzuka-kun made her way over to me.

"Yoshiko-kun, you and that foreigner seemed to be getting quite chummy. I feel the love in the air" she said, but she couldn't keep the amusement out of her voice.

I could feel myself blush as I gave her a smack lightly on the head. "Baka! I just find her interesting, that's all," I told her. "Now move! I have to hurry and get her order to her; she's been waiting long enough."

Suzuka gave me a smirk. "Okay, I won't bother you with anymore questions, for _now," _as she walked away.

"Suzuka-kun! I called "Next time, address me as "Ai-kun. Where are your manners?" I called after her.

I snuck a look down to where Cherry-chan was sitting. She was staring at me and I could feel her eyes roaming my body. My stomach tightened and I just had a feeling of wanting to get to know her better.

I feel like I have met her before….perhaps in my dreams.

I took a deep breath to calm my racing heart as I walked back down to the end of the bar. 'I have to know her better' played like a mantra repeatedly in my head.

I finally reached her end of the bar and tried to keep my physical responses under control. I just met the woman, despite feeling I knew her from somewhere else. Why was I having these reactions towards a stranger?

She glanced up at me, asking, "Ai-san, was that other server causing trouble for you?" she asked, the tone of her voice was dead serious. Hmm, she was dangerous too. I liked that, it made her sexy.

"Do not worry yourself. She is just a nuisance," I replied as I put her sushi rolls and much coveted Whiskey and coke in front of her. "Here is your order and I put your wasabi on the side, do you need anything else?" I asked. I wanted to volunteer for the 'everything else'

"Oh, yeah…" I thought I heard her say when she suddenly blushed and said gruffly, "I mean no thank you. This food looks great." she replied, and then she looked up at me with one eyebrow cocked. She had on so much eye make-up that I was not sure that she even had any.

"Hey wait a minute, Ai- san. I noticed that you are calling me Cherry-Chan now. Isn't that used for more intimate or close friends?" she asked.

I took a deep breath because here goes nothing…

"I changed it to Chan because it goes well with your name, and also because I find it cute like you, Cherry-chan." I said in a light, playful voice.

Cherry stared at me and started laughing. "You must be kidding me! Me? Cute? You are the adorable one, Ai-Chan!" she said as she grabbed my hand.

"My shift is ending soon. Do you like sake?" I asked her, hoping she would say yes.

Xx-End of Ai's POV.

End of second chapter.

TBC-

I hope you like this story. I did change from third-person from the first chapter…to the first person on this second one. It was a conscious decision on my part, because it just was not working for me using third.

Despite that, please read the next chapter. It will post it any day. Thanks! Please let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3 Love Me Tender

Disclaimer: I do not own Strangers in Paradise by the amazing Terry Moore. This chapter does have some girl-on-girl action, so I'm warning you in case that is **not** your thing. Please Review!

WHAT I DO BEST-

Chapter 3- Love Me Tender

Xx- Cherry's POV-

Xxx

Sake? Did I like it? Hell yeah I did! Perhaps Ai was asking me out with that shy smile on her face, or was I reading too much into it?

"I love sake, Ai-Chan," I told her and relief crossed her face. "You gave me an idea. I was thinking that since your shift is over and I am ready to leave anyhow, that maybe we could meet somewhere and unwind? I know we just met, but how does that sound to you?" I requested.

Ai's face lit up with a dazzling smile. "That sounds great, Cherry- Chan. Let me get my things and let's meet in front of the café in about ten minutes," she said bowing to me again and then looked at me for approval.

I winked at her and she blushed. "I'll be right back," she said, nervously running a hand through her short dark hair.

"I'll be waiting." I said seductively and winked again. It was fun to tease her, and, hey, it worked for Elvis, didn't it?

She nodded, then turned around so fast that she bumped into one of her co-workers. "Sorry, Suzuka-kun." she apologized and went back into where the lockers probably were. I noticed as I watched her walk away that she had a very nice ass.

This situation was very convient for me because we could finally discuss her heritage. I still couldn't decide whether I had the heart to dump this unknown family's violent past on her, but damn, I knew she needed the money. I also had the chance to spend some private time with her, so hey, this could be a very promising night for us both I hoped.

xxX

I was standing in front of the café puffing away on a cigarette, when suddenly someone from behind me pulled the cigarette from my mouth.

As I turned around, Ai stood behind me smiling a devilish smile. "These things will kill you, Cherry-Chan," she said as she stubbed it out and handed it back to me. She came up to stand next to me and I noticed that she only stood as tall as my breasts. 'That could come in handy…' I thought, as usual my mind was in the gutter.

I'll take my chances, Ai-Chan," I said as I looked over at her. God, I had to fight the urge not to pick her up and run away with her. Everything about her touched me deep inside. I wondered what was wrong with me for I had never bonded to any stranger this fast. I felt like I had known her in a past life. 'What would Elvis do?' I thought.

"By the way Ai-Chan, here is your tip. You are the best server I've ever had, no fooling," I tell her, holding out a hundred dollars to her.

"I cannot take this, it is too much, Cherry-Chan," she says as she tries to hand it back to me.

I quickly stick it down her shirt. "I will feel dishonered if you will not accept it," I say, using formalties to get my way.

Ai bows deeply. "Then I must accept for I can't have you dishonored, Cherry-Chan," she says.

"So where do you want to go for our meeting?" I ask, watching her put the tip money away blushing slightly.

"Cherry-Chan, I hope I'm not being too forward, but would you mind coming with me to my apartment? I need to freshen up and change my clothes," Ai told me shyly.

"No, of course I don't mind, Ai-Chan. Do you mind me driving us over to your place?" I asked.

"No, that would be fine." she nodded.

Ai seemed impressed with my car as she asked me many questions about about it. Honestly, it was just a rented black Mercedes and I did not know why I decided to hide that fact. I guess by now I was addicted to Ai's attention and bubbly enthusiasm and enjoyed her questions. I could listen to her melodic voice all night.

Xx

It didn't take long to get to Ai's apartment. The apartments looked so small on the outside compared to other parts of the world.

"Oh no, Ai-Chan!"

She turned to me swiftly. "Cherry-Chan! What's wrong?" she asked, as she stopped and grabbed my arm.

"I do not think I can fit into your apartment! I'm just too big!" I cried playfully.

"Oh,YOU!" Ai said in mock exasperation as she looked around and started tickling me. I was worried that she might find my gun, so instead I scooped her up.

"You don't fight fair, Cherry." Ai said, dropping the honorific as she whispered in my ear. I almost stumbled when I felt her soft breath against it.

I looked her in the eyes, which held all sort of emotions. But the strongest one reflected at me was desire. She blushed red, and quickly looked away and said, "Please put me down, Cherry-Chan; we could be charged with public indecency since we are both grown women," she said seriously.

I quickly put her down, but was confused by her sudden change of heart. Maybe she saw the same kind of desire reflected in my eyes and was scared by it. Then I remembered that the Japanese people did not like to show affection in public, especially women and men that were overtly affectionate because of the speculation of homosexuality and lesbianism.

"Luckily for us, my apartment is to the left," she said, as she led me to her door, pulled out her keys, and unlocked the door. "Please take off your shoes and put them inside the door, Cherry-Chan," she instructed as she waited for me to pull off my motorcycle boots.

"I like your boots." Ai said looking at my Harley Davidson's, "They seem to go with your personality, Cherry-Chan."

"Really, Ai-Chan? I laughed huskily. "So do yours," as I looked at her pristine white sneakers that had cherries mixed with the 'hello kitty' emblem on them.

"Of course, they do. That's why I picked them, silly." she said as she handed out paper slippers to me, while she used my shoulder to lean on as she quickly put hers on, and then helped me with mine.

They house was low ceiling so I had to duck through out most of the house. The first room was the usual traditional room, with mats surrounding a small table. The colors were done in dark blue and beige with beautiful paintings of parts of Japan on the walls.

"Here, come in this room, Cherry-Chan" Ai smiled up at me, guiding me to another part of the house.

"This is my living room which is built taller than the front dining room. You can stand up in here," Ai said, as she suddenly stretched her arms above her head, Instantly my eyes looked at the outline of her breasts pushing against her shirt.

Why do I desire her so much? She's David's sister- his fraternal twin, and I have disobeyed orders from Tambi that may end with my death. Damn, thinking about the Boss made me realize I had to call her soon so I could increase my odds of living.

I was so wrapped up it my thoughts that I did not notice Ai tugging on my arm, saying, "Cherry-Chan, is something wrong?" as she led me to sit on her blue couch.

I shook my head, mainly to clear all the thoughts racing through it. "Ai-Chan, are you happy with your life?" I asked suddenly, meeting her warm dark eyes.

"Oh, I love my life," she answered. "I love my job at one of Tokyo's hot spots. I work at night giving lessons to men who desire to dance. Luckily, this is one of my nights off," she tells me in a bubbly tone. Then she looked down. "I am lonely though."

"I can't image a beautiful, sweet, and adorable woman like you lonely? You must have all kinds of suitors or perhaps a special someone you haven't mentioned." I said softly, and yeah, I was also fishing for information too.

"I had someone special in my life but they were murdered over two years ago. I also lost my grandmother who raised me as well. It has not been easy, Cherry-Chan," Ai said, the sorrow evident in her voice.

I knew death well, much too well. I had been an abused child until I left home at age fourteen and began living on the streets. I got into drugs, which killed most of my friends and lovers and almost took my life.

I became nearly insane. I began a drug user, mugging people to support my habit and graduated to turning tricks until I found Tambi Baker. She helped pull myself up from being poverty-stricken, a violent prostitute and suffering from drug abuse.

Then she turned me into the D.U.C.K hunter - the harbinger of Death. I wanted to confess all of it at Ai's feet and then kiss her pain away. But damn, I never wanted her to know what I had been and what I had become.

"I'm sorry for your pain, Ai-Chan. I have been in that situation myself. I am not happy with life and I've been lonely for a very long time too," I said softly, as I looked into her eyes. They stared back at me with a raw, unreadable expression.

I reached out and pulled her to me. She wrapped her arms around me and I felt her wet tears against me. I grabbed her by her chin until our lips were touching. I could feel both of our hearts racing.

"Can I kiss you, Ai-Chan?" I whispered.

"Please kiss me until we are smiling again, Cherry-Chan.," she whispered back as she pressed her body against mine.

As our lips and tongues met and my heart was racing out of control, I knew I wanted Ai to be mine forever, but how could I make this become a reality?

Finally, Ai broke the kiss and smiled. "I feel much better and I can smile again, Cherry-Chan. Do you mind if I take a quick bath, I am all sweaty from working," she said.

"That's fine with me, Ai-Chan, I'll be waiting for your return." I responded.

Ai ran her hand down my arm as she passed, stopping to tell me "Perhaps you are going to be another special person in my life, Cherry-Chan."

Then Ai turned a corner and was gone.

I tried not to think about anything too hard. Everything, all her hopes and dreams were going fall and shatter into a million pieces if I wasn't careful.

Therefore, I studied my surroundings. The walls had scrolls of geishas, paintings of women and a calendar. A TV sat directly in front of the couch, with the latest super-cool DVD player. A look from her DVD- BLU RAY collection showed she preferred anime.

Everything was done in a gorgeous shades of blue and beige, the wood floor was made of a excellent brand of wood, with beautiful patterned throw rugs scattered every where.

I walked over to the bookcase, which was jammed with all kind of books, including manga. Hey, maybe it wasn't my thing, but since Ai liked it I would read it if she wanted me too, ya know?

There was a picture album, which I quickly flipped through; it showed pictures of Ai as a little girl with her grandmother. I could feel the love between them just radiate off the page. In that moment, I was glad Ai was left behind or she might have ended like her twin- Yousaka, later David Quinn whose name he took for the boy he killed. And now he was dead at the young age of twenty-seven.

Moving on I hurriedly flipped through the album, feeling like a snoop. A spy who just came across Ai standing with a woman that faintly resembled her, but is taller. Ai looks very unhappy and uncomfortable with the woman.

Then there is Ai with another woman, this one looks adrongonous, is taller and has long raven black hair. The two women stand very closely together, holding hands and smiling happily for the camera.

The next picture shows Ai and the raven-haired woman kissing passionately a hand held out with a digital camera. I feel a pang of jealously go through me, as I bet that I am looking Ai's lover- the one who was murdered.

So Ai likes women I think, not surprised at all since we flirted, hugged, and kissed. Yes, I was glad to know this for sure.

I heard a door open and swiftly closed the book and put it back in the bookcase, not missing a beat.

Ai walked into the room, smelling of lavender, and in a beautiful springtime kimono, her wild hair brushed neatly back. She smiled as she brought a bottle of sake with her and two glasses.

I was struck dumb at the sight of her. She…was…the…most…beautiful woman I had ever seen. Why did I not notice this a month ago?

XX- Ai's Pov-

Cherry-Chan is staring at me as if I am cotton candy. I think its adorable how her lipsticked mouth has fallen open and the way she is undressing me with her alluring light blue eyes. I wish that she were doing it for real.

It's funny how this foreigner has captured my heart; she is someone that might fill that hole that Keiko once filled. I know I am acting on superficial things like flirting, hugging….but the words and the kiss we shared meant something to us both. I could tell despite Cherry-Chan's tough exterior that she feels the same too.

I smiled at her again as I sat the bottle of sake and the two glasses on the living room table. 'Do you want tea or something stronger?" I tease her, watching her go from slack-jawed to her cute little smirk. "Of course, I'll take the sake, Ai-Chan." as she comes to sit next to me on the sofa.

I look over at her. "Ah, that's a good choice, Cherry-Chan." as I pour the sake into two glasses. We pick up the glasses and clink them together. "To us," she says seriously. I smile and repeat "To us."

Xxx

Many glasses of sake later, I have my feet in Cherry's lap as she removes my slippers and gently massages my feet. "You have such delicate, tiny feet. And I knew you would pink toenails, Ai-Chan"

As Cherry-Chan planted a kiss on each foot, something deep inside me gave over to pure need. I just wanted this beautiful blonde above me. I wanted to know her inside and out. I reached out for her and kissed her hard. I kissed her so deeply and hard that her lipstick smeared all over my face.

"Ai-Chan…." Cherry gasped as soon as we pulled away for air. "I'm sorry, but my lipstick is all over your beautiful face," she said, reaching out to smooth some of it away.

"I don't mind Cherry," I respond, dropping the honorific. "I wouldn't mind if you put more lipstick on and marked me all over my body with it," I say my voice full of want.

"Ai, it would be my honor if you'd let me do that to you." she whispered husikly as we reached out for each other. The telephone began to ring. I felt duty bound to answer it. I reluctantly pulled away from Cherry.

"I always answer my phone. Please understand, Cherry-Chan," I said in apology as I walked over to answer it.

"I understand," she nods.

I quickly pick up the receiver and ask "Yes?"

A gruff woman's voice responded "Is my daughter there? She's tall, blonde and wears heavy make-up. She goes by the name of Cherry," she demands.

I tell her to wait a moment.

Cherry looks at me, all-unkempt, with lipstick smeared and clothes disheveled. "What's wrong?" she asks. I want her so badly.

Why couldn't I have ignored the phone, just this once?

"Your mother is on the phone." I tell her wondering how her mom got this number.

XX- End of chapter 3

A/N- The relationship between Ai and Cherry came on quickly. I am going to go out on a limb and say they are soul mates. That is why Cherry disobeyed Tambi. So she could meet the young woman that she had followed for a month.

Ai is bubbly, shy, and positive but she is a bit of a seductress.

Please review this fic. I have put a lot of love into it. I have always wanted to finish this story so I hope its okay. Please review so I know if there are SIP fans still out there. Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4 Goodbye Beautiful Day

Disclaimer: I do own any of it.

_-What I Do Best-_

Chapter 4- Goodbye Beautiful Day

Xx-Cherry's Pov-

I knew that this fairytale I had been living in had just turned back into reality.

Ai stood there just as messy as I was holding the phone out to me with a confused look on her face, and damn, distrustful eyes. Did she realize that she had been my target and this day had all been a lie to her?

No, not if I could help it. She was so special to me now and I would not let her go.

Numbly, I got up and took the phone from her.

"Cherry! What the hell are you doing in Japan and at her house?" the Boss yelled angrily into the phone. I glanced around and noticed Ai was pouring herself another glass of sake. Good, she couldn't hear Tambi's tirade.

"I'll call you back on my cell, _Mom_," I said, and clicked the phone off and gave it back to Ai. She took it from me and put it back on her end table.

"Cherry-Chan, why does your mother have my phone number?" she asked seriously.

"Ai-Chan, I must return this call, it's very important. I'll explain everything to you after I am finished," I say to her.

"Very well, Cherry." she said wearily. I wondered if that bubbly personality was a front to hide her inner pain from losing her lover and almost all of her family.

"I'm going to go outside to make the call, Ai-Chan," I said. I spun around and began walking out the room, ducking down as I went through the low ceiling front room. I kept walking until I was outside. I could see the city lights from the apartment.

I could not stand the look of disappointment on Ai's face. It hurt me to see her like that.

I snapped my phone and dialed Tambi's number. She answered at once.

"Cherry, I assume you have VERY good reasons for disobeying my orders and ending up at David's sister's house," she said to me, surprisingly calm but I knew the worst was to come.

"If I told you, you wouldn't understand, Boss. I haven't told her anything since you told me not to, but she could use the money,"

"Give it up; David left all his money to Katchoo. It is over. I expect you on the 11:00 pm flight from Japan. You _MUST _leave tonight or I am going to go Darcy Parker on your ass! I like you, Cherry, but you knew what would happen if you disobeyed orders! she roared into my ear.

"But I discovered some things about her that I need to follow up on, Boss..."

"Do you want me to send your Becky after you? I expect you back in America by tomorrow or it's all over, Cherry. You'll be a woman in flames," Tambi said deadly serious. Then she hung up on me.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath of the cool night air. I had to calm myself before I went back inside.

I walked back into Ai's house and found her drinking another glass of sake. I noticed that she had washed her face clean. So now, she didn't trust me thanks to Tambi. I also began to think that she was drinking too much but I wasn't going to bring that up now.

She looked up at me waiting for an answer. I sat down next to her. "Ai-Chan, that wasn't really my mother who called, it was my boss. She is a top investigator and knew I had come here for a vacation. She knew I was going to visit the café where you work at, because I had planned to visit Tokyo's famous hot spot," I told her telling her mostly lies.

"So you work for this important woman who can get my phone number? It is in the phone book, so I guess it was not too hard for her. But she invaded my privacy, Cherry-Chan!" Ai said angrily.

"I know, and I'm very sorry for that, Ai-Chan. I wish things were different but they are not, because I have to leave on an eleven o'clock from Japan to America," I could barely choke the words out trying to fight back tears.

I _never _cry, not even when I was at my lowest. Where had my personality gone? I felt so unlike myself and it was because I had to leave this wonderful woman.

"Oh, Cherry-Chan, I wanted to get to know you better! I want to know what you do, what your life is like back home, and I want to touch your body all over. You must think me shameless but I want you," Ai said, putting her hand on my cheek where my lipstick was still smeared. "I wasted all that precious time because I should have jumped you immediately," she laughed.

Well, let's make up for lost time," I said, as she started moving closer to me.

I reached out and ran my hand through her short, silky black hair. She tilted her head back and I kissed her deeply. Damn, she tasted so good!

Xx- Ai's Pov-

My mind was spinning as Cherry-Chan and I kissed. I loved how gentle she was at first then her tongue was inside fighting for dominance. It was so warm and it made my feelings burn. Even though I knew nothing about this woman, she was the only one in years to make me feel so wanton, wanted, and loved. Just like Keiko did before.

I had to have more time with her. Her leaving was too sudden and I could not imagine not having her with me. It was destined that we belonged to each other.

"Cherry, It's only seven-thirty and can't you spend a few more hours with me before you leave? I'm lonely and you are so beautiful," I said, breathless from our kiss.

"Can I make love to you, Ai-Chan?" she whispered to me as she ran her hands through my hair, her blue eyes filled with want, need and was that also love that I saw in her eyes?

I stood up, grabbed her hand, and wordlessly led her to my bedroom.

I pulled the silk sheets back of my double bed. Cherry had taken off her jacket and I went over to her and helped her unbutton her shirt. I ran my hands over her breasts after I removed her bra. She was well endowed with small nipples. Daringly, I took a nipple in my mouth and lightly sucked it.

Cherry moaned as her pants and underwear dropped to the floor. "I have many scars on my body, Ai. I hope that doesn't turn you off.," she whispered to me, as she unwrapped me from my kimono and sat it on a nearby chair.

As I finally felt her hands run lightly down my body, I sought out a bad scar on her upper arm. I lightly ran my tongue over it. She was kissing my breasts and I moaned.

"Cherry-Chan, I will heal your scars, I will make them all better," I managed to gasp out between my moans.

Xx- Cherry's Pov-

My heart felt like it could burst as I heard what Ai said. I believed that this woman could take away all the pain away from my past and present. I would do the same for her.

As we lay down, I feel that all my nerve endings are on fire as Ai runs her hands over her full breasts and looks up at me.

"Please, Cherry, lay over me.," she said quietly and I am all too happy to honor her request. I straddle her and she pulls me down for a kiss with my freshly lipsticked mouth.

As we break the kiss, I began to mark her neck with kisses as my hand runs down her body. She smells sweet like lavender. I think it is the greatest smell in the world, ya know.

I can feel her gasping and writhing beneath me as my fingers gently rub at her tender place. My mouth finds her nipple and I gently mark them by sucking one than the other. I could feel her heart racing and then I feel her shudder.

"Are you okay, Ai? Did you just come?" I asked, looking into her glittering dark eyes. "Not yet, Cherry but please continue, it feels so good." she said.

I was used to hard, sometimes violent sex due to the world I lived in but I knew I could hold back for Ai. She was too precious, sweet and needed to be treated gently. This woman who was worth billions was only going to get me. I felt like the world's worst consolation prize, know what I'm saying?

I felt Ai began to explore my body, everytime she came to one of my scars and began running her tongue over them. Then I felt her begin to kiss my breasts. I moaned as she tongued my nipples, then slowly kissed and nibbled at my neck as she ran her hands down my back.

"My precious Cherry-Chan, I think I have fallen for you. Hah..Don't leave me," she whispered as she came from my invading fingers and rubbing the sweetness between her legs.

I did not know how to answer her. I had fallen for her too but I had to leave tonight. Damn Tambi!

I moved into a sitting position and pulled the Japanese woman into my arms. I sat her directly on my lap so we could feel each other's heat and warm skin against each other. I stroked her face again. "You are such a sweet, beautiful woman, Ai-Chan," and then I felt her mouth and tongue in mine, moving slowly as she ran her hands through my blonde hair.

"Please touch me, Cherry-Chan. I want and need you so much that I feel like I may explode," she whispered in my ear and swirled her tongue inside my ear, being careful not to touch my many piercings.

"I pressed my finger against her clit and she spread her legs open for me.

After that, I lost all reason and the time we had left, we made sweet, hot love. Ai was perfect, she was the most elegant, erotic and wild woman I had ever made love to-(and my record of accomplishment with woman lovers was long!)

The sex between us was also loving and beautiful. Ai was a skilled lover, her silken touch had made me come hard as she sucked, licked, and kissed every part of my body.

"Your scars are beautiful because they belong to you, and you have a wonderful soul," she kept whispering in my ear as she rode my fingers that were buried deep inside her.

It was like a dream and easily, it _was _the best sex I had ever had and I knew I would never have a night like this again.

Xx

Elvis crooned in the background as I sat up in bed fully clothed, while smoking a cigarette with an ashtray in my lap. It was almost time to go.

I looked down at Ai, whose back was resting against me. She was sleeping, her lovely face was so peaceful, and I knew that I could not tell her the truth.

I knew that the loss of knowing she had a twin brother who had just died, a gangster father, an evil stepsister might change her from this sweet, kind-hearted, and very passionate woman into something bitter, full of regret and angry was a chance I could not take.

I hated that she still would have to struggle to make ends meet filled me with sadness, but Tambi said Katchoo had inherited David's money and it was too late. But knowing Tambi's half-sister, a woman who was a lesbian but David was the only man she ever loved, I knew that if she knew that David had a twin sister that she would be generous and giving to his sister.

One day Katchoo would find out.

Of course, there was also the chance that Ai would meet somebody that loved her as much as I did. They would treat her and take care of her, as she deserved.

I gently began to stroke her hair and she smiled in her sleep. The thought that I would never kiss her soft lips or make love to her again brought tears to my eyes.

Once again, I wanted to grab her and hide her away with me forever. However, I had a flight to catch because I usually do what I'm told.

I left her a note using all my tricks so my handwriting would never be figured out if she or anybody else took it to one who specialized in handwriting analysis.

I signed it with two CC's (for Cherry-Chan). Then I left her as much yen as I had to help her out at least for a year. It was my money from my earnings and my expense account. Tambi would probably kill me anyway so I left as much money as I could.

I also gave her a cell phone number if she really needed me. A number that was only known to me and would never be traced back to me.

I looked at her one last time and pulled the silk sheets over a bare shoulder and seeing that Ai was in deep sleep, I kissed her gently. Then I stared at her until her beautiful image was burned into my brain.

Then I turned around and walked out on happiness.

That's what I do best.

END (for now)

A/N- This is the end of my Ai and Cherry love story- for now. However, it is the end of this certain story. Cherry probably appeared in one issue and a few panels of about three more SIP issues and Ai appeared ONLY in Issue 87. So I tried to keep Cherry somewhat in character and Ai in what I imagined what she would be like if she were lesbian.

Cherry were in love and new, awakening feelings of love change people, IMHO. It makes them kinder, softer, and happier.

I hope this story was liked. I had enjoyment while writing it and plan to keep writing more fan-fic in all the fandom's I love.


End file.
